DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): Current treatment of inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) is of limited efficacy, as there are no entirely non-toxic pharmaceuticals that totally halt or reverse the progression of IBD. To address this need, Inotek has invented a novel anti-colitic agent (PJ-34) that is a nanomolar-potent inhibitor of poly (ADP-ribose) synthetase (PARS). PARS are a nuclear enzyme whose activation by inflammatory oxidant stress results in energetic depletion, NF-kappa B nuclear translocation, granulocyte recruitment, and intestinal mucosal barrier dysfunction. We have shown that PARS deficient mice are virtually protected from autoimmune models of enterocolitis. In the Phase I SBIR, we have obtained proof of principle that the ultrapotent PARS inhibitor PJ-34 reverses established murine colitis, resulting in a dramatic reduction in intestinal tissue injury, inflammatory cell infiltration, mortality, and weight loss. In the Phase II SBIR, we intend to demonstrate that the in vivo toxicological profile of PJ-34 meets FDA standards for progression to clinical studies. Specific Aim #1: Scale-up synthesis of PJ-34 to kilogram batch production level. Pre-clinical evaluation of PJ-34, including toxicology, metabolism, and pharmacokinetic studies, requires process scale-up to produce kilogram scale GLP-grade material. Specific Aim #2: Determine the biochemical, hematological, and histopathologic toxicology profile of PJ-34. Range-finding toxicity studies will provide a comprehensive behavioral, biochemical, and histopathologic profile. These studies will provide the foundation for clinical testing, commercial development, and first market entry of an ultrapotent PARS inhibitor for therapy of IBD. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE